


Truth Or Dare (Pansmione)

by pottersbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: A little bit of veretesium never harmed any one





	Truth Or Dare (Pansmione)

** **

Pansy first realised she was different in her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

  * She realised that she stared at girls the way boys would.
  * She was determined not to show it.
  * Draco, her best friend was determined to find out why she stopped sharing things with him.
  * She finally _noticed_ Hermione in her fourth year.
  * She noticed how she used sometimes used to hang onto every word that the professors said, somehow managing to have different coloured quills for notes.
  * How her eyes crinkled when she laughed.
  * How both of the boys watched her with such love in their eyes.
  * The smug expression she held when she got an answer correct.
  * Her malicious smirk when one of the Slytherins got into trouble.
  * How her eyes sparkled whenever her two best friends names were mentioned.
  * How she walked.
  * _Good Lord, her walk._
  * She held herself up proudly, nose stuck in the air, grinning at onlookers.
  * She slowly unbuttoned her top button during Potions.
  * How she defended the boys from harm.
  * Pansy stopped noticing things about her personality.
  * She noticed things about _her_.
  * More specifically, her body.
  * How she wasn’t ashamed to do anything.
  * In sixth year, before everything went hectic, all the sixth years from each house went down into the Slytherin common room after hours for a game of spin the bottle and truth or dare mixed together.
  * She was dared to sit Seamus’ lap topless, just in her bra until her next go.
  * She shrugged off her night top and revealed a purple lacy bra.
  * This obviously caught the boys’ attention.
  * “Granger, woah!”, “I told you, Malfoy, it’s always the nerdy ones.”, and lots of wolf whistles
  * She winked, strutted over to Seamus, spread his legs and sat in-between them and leaned back into his chest.
  * Seamus wasn’t bothered by Hermione sitting in his lap, he was gay and going out with Dean.
  * Pansy, thankfully had excellent peripheral vision, managed to sneak looks at her.
  * Hermione noticed this and whenever she caught sight of Pansy looking at her, she winked and ran her hands underneath her bra strap and leaned further into Seamus, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.
  * “Truth or Dare, Parkinson?” Hermione leaned forward; she and Seamus’ legs tangled together, grinning, exposing her cleavage.
  * This caught the boys’ attention, _again_.
  * Pansy gulped, “Dare.”
  * “Let Draco give you a series of hickeys.”
  * Hermione winked at Draco. Draco smirked.
  * “What? No!”
  * “Why not, Pansy?”
  * The sound of her name on Hermione’s lips made her mind swim.
  * “Be-because. You know what! Fine! Come on, Draco.”
  * She dragged him up from next to her and pulled him towards his room.
  * A series of wolf whistles followed up to the room.
  * When they got up, she pulled her top off, looking at him expectantly.
  * He stood there, doing nothing.
  * “What are you waiting for? Give me a series of hickeys!”
  * He moved towards her slowly, smiling softly.
  * Slowly, he leaned towards her neck and presses his lips against her skin, she hissed and leaned backwards.



Hermione

  * She hated it.
  * She shrunk farther into Seamus’ chest, if that was possible.
  * Ron looked as if he was going to faint, like the thought of someone giving hickeys and receiving them made him sick.
  * Harry was beaming.
  * Harry leaned towards her, “God, you really do know how to put someone on the spot.
  * She stuck her tongue out at him, “That’s my speciality.”
  * “Seems like you and Malfoy knew what you were doing, by the look on your faces.”
  * She smirked, “Draco wanted to find something out, and he asked me if I could ask her that if she chose dare. He made the bottle stop on her when I spun it. Hopefully he finds out what he wants to.”
  * She noticed that Harry’s night top was almost see through because he was sweating so much.
  * “Can you turn the heat down or whatever, we’re all roasting.”
  * “Sorry, Granger, that’s not possible.” A drawling voice said.
  * It was Malfoy. His hair was messy, even Hermione had to do a double take.
  * Pansy slowly came down the stairs, ferociously red.
  * She shakily pulled her top over her head.



Pansy

  * She could still feel the ghost of Draco’s tongue running along her skin.
  * She felt immensely embarrassed and refused to make eye contact with anyone.
  * “C’mon, Pans show them my art.” Draco pulled her hair back and tilted her head to the left.
  * On the right side of her neck were a small group of angry red marks.
  * Blaise smirked at her knowingly.
  * He knew she didn’t enjoy it.
  * He knew who’s tongue she would rather have running against her skin.
  * Now Draco knew, too.
  * He let her hair fall back and skipped over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.
  * Her cheeks enflamed and Seamus guffawed.
  * “C’mon, Parkinson, spin the bottle,” Hermione said.
  * She crawled forward and flicked her wrist.
  * It landed on Harry.
  * “Truth or Dare, Potty?” She asked, regaining her confidence.
  * “Truth.”
  * “Drink.”
  * He downed a shot of fire whiskey and smacked his lips together.
  * “Tell an embarrassing story. That’s either about, Granger or Weasel.”
  * Harry’s eyes gleamed.
  * “Basically, me and Ron walking toward the Prefects bathroom, because I’m captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I can share a bathroom with the Prefects, et cetera.”
  * “We walked in and heard a soft moan.”
  * Hermione grasped for her wand. “Harry James Potter, if you tell _anyone_ I will personally castrate you.”
  * “I want to hear this, Granger. You can castrate him later.” Malfoy’s eyes were somewhat stormy.
  * “I can’t lie, Hermione, sorry. Anywayyyyy… we walked in and Hermione had her back to us. We could only stare at her back and listen before she realised we were in there and she literally shot an unforgivable curse at the two of us.”
  * “Did you hear a name?”
  * “As a matter of fact, _she_ is in the room.”
  * “ _Harry!_ ”
  * Hermione had stood, her wand pointing at Harry, tears gleaming in her eyes.
  * “ _Pansy_.”
  * The name rang through the room and all heads turned to look at her.
  * Tears were now streaming down her face, her bottom lip quivering.
  * “Get out,” Pansy whispered to Harry.
  * Harry’s grin dropped and he sauntered out of the room.
  * “Alright! I think that concludes tonight!” Draco slapped his legs, leaning on Blaise to get up.
  * Everyone piled out of the common room until it was just Pansy and Hermione.
  * Hermione started to speak, an apology, Pansy thought.
  * “Listen, I’m sorry- it's not his fault- he didn’t mean to-“
  * Pansy pressed her lips to the other girls.
  * Let’s just say that those two were the gossip for the next few weeks.




End file.
